prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
MLoTT03
The Jump of Rainbow! ''' (虹のジャンプ！ ''Niji no Janpu!?') is the third episode of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns of its Season 1. It is first aired on 16 October 2011. Preview The episode begins in Paniverse Elementary School. It shifts to reveal someone genius, who compliments her new living arrangements before spending her free time reading books. Inside the library she declares that she will not lost her knowledge as a theorist. Who could that be? Find more of her identity in this third episode: The Jump of Rainbow! Synopsis One day a new girl shows up and incidentally insults Aiko and Ren along the way. Deciding to get to know her, Aiko follows her and learns that she is a good person underneath her rough exterior. To return her kindness, she attempts to help her at Cooking Festival'.' Summary Aiko and Ren are on their way to school while discussing the previous days events. While Ren had a lot of fun, Aiko is still mourning a piece of cake she hadn't gotten to eat. Ren tries to cover a laugh when suddenly someone runs by while teasing that she can see their icon. The girls freak out until the girl calls Aiko "stupid", and explains that she couldn't hear her since Aiko does not speak. She takes off as Ren notes never seeing her before. Shijimi goes on to introduce a new student to class, and to their surprise it's the girl they ran into earlier. She introduces herself as Mio Nanairogaoka, but from the way Aiko responds, Shijimi assumes they know each other and has Mio sit behind Aiko. As class continues, Mio chats with Ren and Aiko. She incidentally upsets Ren after admitting she was unable to remember her, and didn't think she was impressive or very noticeable. When Shijimi overhears them she tosses her chalk at the girls to silence them, but to the surprise of everyone, Aiko catches it with ease and manages to impress them; even Shijimi. Throughout the day Aiko grows more annoyed, while Ren shows concern over Mio's reserved personality. Before the audition, Aiko and Ren are still having trouble getting along with Mio, and Ren expresses more concern since Mio doesn't seem to consider the feelings of others. Annoyed by this Aiko summons her wings to follow after Mio. Aiko resumes flying until she gets distracted and asks Ren to accompany Mio performing first song "Niji no Uta" (Song of a Rainbow). After Mio's performance for Cooking Festival, Aiko hurriedly attempts to shut Mio and Ren up. She pleads with them not to say anything as the three become friends. Characters # Aiko Hanazuki # Mio Nanairogaoka # Ren Harumiya # Yūsuke Hanazuki # Honoka Shijimi # Léopold Honoré Cavalier Lines * Mio: "Ah, yes...?" * (Aiko and Ren freak out as Mio runs by) * Mio: "You're pretty awful, there is no way I could see all when you're walking in the school!" * (Aiko does her funny reaction to something that ticks her off) * Mio: "What a weird reaction... Well, nice to meet you. We sure got a beautiful name, yes...?" * Ren: "Prof. Nanairogaoka Mio?" * Mio: "Uh... don't call me a professor. Take a look at our ages, we're still elementary school students..." * Ren: "Well then, Mio-san. What you just said was shy to other people." * Mio: "... Really? Um... I'm sorry. By the way, you are...?" * Ren: "My name is Harumiya Ren." * Mio: "Harumiya... Ren-chan? Haven't I met you somewhere before...?" * Ren: "You have, I always with Aiko-chan." * Mio: "Is that... right...? Aiko-chan's attitude was so cheerful, I didn't remember..." * Ren: "You mean I have a good relationship with her?" * Mio: "That... might be it." Trivia * This episode finally marks the official debut of Mio Nanairogaoka. * Ren and Mio are suspicious of Aiko now. Errors * As Mio turns to greet Ren and Aiko, her glasses are missing. * Near the end, right after Mio yells at Aiko for interfering and her dad puts his hands onto her shoulders, one of her buttons flashes orange like her color. * As Mio speaks to Ren the day after she spends time with Aiko, her bunny ears are colored black. Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes